


Do you really need me?

by TgrSn1pr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Cheating, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Richard is a tease, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TgrSn1pr/pseuds/TgrSn1pr
Summary: Jim had been dating Sebastian for quite a while now. He and the handsome blonde male seemed like the perfect couple, and everyone else around them agreed. Of course, it didn’t mean Jim didn’t want other omegas or betas, but he had promised Sebastian he would never leave him. And he didn’t, until he met Sebastian’s brother and his omega.





	1. Loyalty Tested

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Richard is not Jim's brother or Twin. They are not related, therefore, this is not incest.

“Jim come on we have to be at Severin’s in like… 10 minutes!” Sebastian called out to Jim, trying to style his hair in a fast, messy rush. Jim always took much longer than he did getting ready, and he constantly had to nag the alpha to get a move on.

 

“I’m coming alright? There. I’m done let’s go.” Jim said, picking up his keys from the table and walking out to the car, Sebastian following on his heel. They were going to Sebastian’s brother’s for holiday dinner, Sebastian extremely excited about seeing his brother again. He had told Jim plenty about Severin and Richard, everything the alpha needed to know about family dynamics and what he should and shouldn’t say.

 

Once they arrived at the pleasant looking house, Sebastian was out of the car and knocking on the door. Jim followed more slowly, standing next to Sebastian as the door swung open and they were met with the grinning face of Sebastian’s twin. The two brother’s hugged, and Jim could instantly tell that he was a beta. No sweet omega scent, or predominant Alpha scent either. Severin quickly ushered them in, and sat them in his sitting room.

 

“It’s so nice to see you again Sebby!” the beta gushed, smiling widely at his brother. Sebastian returned the look, nodding in agreement.

 

“It’s been a long time.” He agreed, before getting distracted by movement near the corner of his eye. Richard, Severin’s omega, had come into the room, blushing faintly as he sat down slowly next to Severin. Jim’s attention was instantly on Richard, the petite male looked amazing, and from his scent, was close to his heat. He had to grind his nails into his palms to keep his expressions from getting the best of him, just nodding at Richard.

 

“Sebastian, Jim, this is Rich.” Severin introduced the omega, who waved at the two with a pink blush on his cheeks. The omega managed to catch Jim’s eyes with a curious look, making Jim want to drag the omega into a bedroom right then. Sebastian was too busy preoccupied with Severin that he didn’t notice, and a pang of guilt flooded Jim. Sebastian had always wanted their relationship to go slow, and he hadn’t even claimed Sebastian as his yet. Still, he quickly looked away as Severin’s words came back to him.

 

“Diner is just about ready, why don’t you come to the table?” the beta announced, standing up and leading the way. The three other males followed, taking their places as Severin started bringing out the delicious smelling food. Jim inhaled the sweet smelling.. everything, before noticing Richard was staring right at him.

 

“This is excellent thank you Severin.” He said quickly, Richard smirking a faint bit at Jim. Darn him, Jim thought, with those cute expressions. He quickly focused on eating his food, ignoring Richard to the best of his abilities. Richard, however, wasn’t having any of Jim ignoring him, purposefully rubbing his legs against Jim’s crotch, continuing to pretend he was just eating his food. Jim’s cheeks were becoming bright red as he tried to ignore his arousal. When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, he quickly stood up, walking into the kitchen to give himself some space.

 

“Jim?” Sebastian’s concerned voice came, and guilt once again racked his body. He hated the fact he found Richard so cute, he promised Sebastian he wouldn’t love anyone but him. He promised. He promised. Yet here he was, grabbing his dick to try and get it to calm the fuck down before anyone noticed.

 

“I’m okay Seb, don’t worry.” He tried to reassure him, biting his lips hard. Richard came into the kitchen as well, his scent filling the small room making Jim choke in arousal.

 

“Hey.” Richard said sweetly, his normally shy façade leaving almost instantly. He smirked and got closer to Jim, until their bodies were almost touching. Jim swallowed hard, his palms going sweaty.

 

“Hi.” Jim responded. Richard giggled softly, gently running a finger down Jim’s chest slowly. He was such a fucking tease, Jim forgot about Sebastian immediately, his mind only able to focus on the man in front of him.

 

“Arent you going to do anything about that?” Richard asked sweetly, pointing at Jim’s crotch, where Jim was already hard, straining against the material of his trousers. Jim looked down and clamped a hand over his crotch, shocked Richard would point that out. Richard seemed to find the action funny, laughing quietly before leaning forward.

 

“I can help you.” He whispered quietly into Jim’s ear, licking the shell of his ear slowly. Jim couldn’t control himself much longer and he nodded, Richard taking his hand. Jim’s fingers slowly closed around Richard’s soft skin, meeting the other’s eyes in a long stare, before the omega dragged him out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

 

“We’ll be right back Sev, Jim isn’t feeling too good!” Richard called out to the other two men, before pushing Jim into his room and locking the door behind him.


	2. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim admits his sins to Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this Chapter if you DO NOT like smut! If you skip it wont affect the story line :)

Once the door was closed, Richard’s hands were all over Jim’s body, tugging his clothes off in a wave of desperation. Jim let Richard have his way, pushing the mega on to the bed and straddling his waist. Richard looked up at Jim with those dark curious eyes, making feral noises escape Jim’s lips.

 

“Mm… Alpha.” Richard moaned, his hands grabbing at Jim’s neck and pulling him down into a harsh kiss. Jim locked his mouth on Richard’s lips, kissing his hard and deep. They finished removing each other’s skin, Richard’s scent overwhelming Jim and putting him into a state of mind where he needed to claim and mate this omega.

 

“Alpha, need you now, please Alpha please!” Richard begged, spreading his legs for the alpha, revealing his wet hole to Jim. Jim growled and dipped his head down, licking and sucking at Richard’s liquids, the omega moaning and quivering in pleasure.

 

“Mm. Omega, gonna knot you good.” Jim growled, pulling Richard’s legs over his shoulders and entering the omega hard, slamming a hand over Richard’s mouth to muffle the loud moans coming from his mouth. He set a hard and brutal pace, the omega writhing under him making him only go harder and faster. In his desperate state of mind, Sebastian wasn’t even on his mind, only Richard was.

 

“A-Alpha!” Richard managed to gasp around Jim’s hand, whimpering as he climaxed acrossed his stomach. That pushed Jim quickly to the edge, and within seconds he came into Richard, sinking his teeth into the omega’s skin. He panted heavily before he pulled out, un-latching his teeth from the omega’s skin before he realized what he’d just done. He’d just mated to Richard, and they were now attached permanently. He cursed softly, what would he tell Sebastian? That he’d fucked his brother’s omega? And what about Severin? The twins would be heartbroken. He quickly put his trousers back on and started pacing, his brain racking for a solution.

 

“What am I going to do Richard?” he asked panicked. “I just…. We just…. What about Sebastian? And Severin?” he looked to the omega who was slowly putting his clothes back on.

 

“I don’t know.” Richard admitted, getting a makeup pallet from the bathroom and started applying it to his neck to hide the mating mark. “Maybe we can run away yeah? They’ll get over it.” He offered, getting up and gently kissing Jim. “Lets get far away from here Alpha.”

 

Jim whimpered softly, Richard’s lips like medicine that calmed his nerves a bit. That’s what they’d have to do. But the Morans would be wrecked. No. He couldn’t think about that now, he had to focus on Richard.

 

“Okay…. Pack up your stuff. I’ll pick you up 02:30 tomorrow morning.” He said, looking to Richard before exiting the bedroom before Severin or Sebastian got suspicious of what he and Richard had been up to.

 

“Jim!” Sebastian said as soon as he saw the alpha, getting up and gently hugging him. “Are you alright? Was there something in the food? Do you need anything? I can go out to the shop if you do.” He said, looking into the alpha’s eyes with a concerned look. That look punched Jim into his stomach. Sebastian was such a kind omega, willing to give everything up for him, willing to follow him through hell.

 

“I-I need to tell you something Sebastian… I accidentally mated Richard… I swear I didn’t mean to Seb, I didn’t I swear it. He was just being really flirty… and one thing led to the next.” He mumbled, unable to look into Sebastian’s eyes. He felt the omega flinch, and his soft touch disappeared. His stomach felt like a pit, churning nervously.

 

“Wh-What?” came Sebastian’s broken voice, and Jim knew he had made the worst decision of his life by sleeping with Richard. He opened his mouth to answer when Richard came downstairs, smiling like nothing had happened. He saw what was happening though, and his smile dropped.

 

“I’m so sorry Sebastian. I didn’t mean it. I swear it. I want you, you know I do. I don’t expect your forgiveness… I don’t deserve it. I just want you to know I will, I WILL make this up to you if it’s the last thing I’ll do for you.” He mumbled, his voice shaky, expecting a slap, or being kicked out, maybe even a dinner knife in his stomach. The thing that happened next was completely unexpected.


End file.
